Nightmare
by random echo
Summary: Leena's Birthday turns into her worst day ever, after getting hit by a car, and carried off by strange people. These people have big plains for her furture. *Insert evil laughs*R&R Some Bit/Leena later
1. Prologue

**__**

Nightmare

By: Random echo

A Zoids fan fiction

__

Authors note: Expecting a different title? Well I changed it at the last minute, short cut and simple. This was the one you chose! Actually this is just the prologue. Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. Flamers, don't waste your time! For those of you who wanted Bit/Leena, I'll fit it in. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of zoids characters, or etc.

Prologue(kind of short, sorry) 

The annoying beep of any alarm, mostly an alarm that is to wake you may seem like the most irritating thing. Not so much as the noise, but as its meaning that you have to drag yourself out of bed in order to live the day ahead.

Although this case was definitely different. The annoying alarm sound seemed to flood Leena's room at a bright eight o' clock in the morning. Time to get up, and moving. When normally you or me would slowly drag themselves out of bed, or ignore the alarm entirely, Leena sprang from her bed with a smile on her face.

Running over to the calendar she had posted on her wall, she checked the date, as if she wasn't sure it was a dream or not.

Her eyes went wide and she threw her hands up in victory a second later.

"This makes me seventeen today!"(Actually I didn't know how old Leena was, so I just took a random guess.)

There was a loud knock on the door, and a second later, Doctor Steven Toros, Leena's father let himself in.

She quickly flipped around to meet her dad.

"Hey Leena I forgot to mention, Leon's on the phone for you."

Leena ran over to the phone, and an imagine of her brother in the front of the Flugel Transporter thing came up.

"There's my favorite little sis." He said innocently, as if he was taunting her.

"Cut the chit chat, don't you know what day it is?" She had expected something more like Happy Birthday, but since it wasn't, she couldn't hold herself back from asking.

"Nope..." Leon said the sarcasm so thick you could drown in it.

"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!" She yelled, like she almost believed him.

Leon sweat dropped. "So what'd you get me?" She asked leaning toward the screen.

"Anxious aren't we." He was just taunting her, in a playful way anyhow.

"Spit it out Leon!!!" She yelled so loud, you could hear a crash from the other room.

"Geez, calm down sis. Anyway I already dropped it off there. You'd have to ask dad for the new installments, but its just something for your gun sniper."

Leena hopped it place, then said a quick thanks to her brother, and sped off toward the kitchen nearly killing Jamie as she did. 

"Hey dad!!!" She leaped into the room, as she was in an incredibly good mood today. Jamie was now just entering the room, Bit and Brad at the table, and her dad was sitting at the couch.

"You'd think right." Bit just finished saying something to Brad, as Leena came in.

Leena flashed her dad a smile, like she was going to say something, but something else caught her eye.

"BIT!!! THAT'S MY DONUT!" Bit nearly fell back out of his seat, panicking as he made a run for the door.

But Leena, just coming in, beat him to it, then locked it.

Bit fled to the other side of the table hiding behind Jamie and Brad.

"Save me Jamie."

Brad took a small sip of his coffee then said.

"Bit I know how much Leena and you flirt, but there's no use in me just getting blood one my new suit trying to help you. It wasn't cheap ya know."

"Ahh!!! That's no help Brad!" Bit said shivering.

Leena had that evil glare, and fire in her eyes one second, and in the next she just fell back on the couch which seemed to surprise everyone.

"Look I could of beaten the hell out of you, but I'm in a good mood today. I don't want that to be ruined."

She said sitting up. Toros seemed to be pondering about something just as she said that. 

"That's wonderful idea Leena, you could use your share of the money to go on a shopping spree." Doc announced.

Leena nodded her head eagerly. 

Bit just coming out of his hiding place, gave a confused look.

"I don't get it, what's the big idea?" 

Brad just gave him the your-a-bit-slow-on-things look.

"Its Leena's birthday today." 

"Hey you didn't know when my birthday was either Brad." Leena shot back.

"Naomi told me, her brother Leon was buying parts for the....yeah...said to much." He stopped.

Bit grinned knowing this was the time to say "And you and Naomi have been spending a lot of time together haven't you Brad." Which would result in a swift hit in the ribs, which is exactly what happened.

A blue faced Bit fell to the ground slowly.

Leena looked at them with those small black dots for eyes, top face blue, and a sweat drop, then turned to her dad.

"I think I'll do that...." She said slowly backing out. 

Later that day seemed very promising indeed. Leena had already spent a large amount of her share of money on new guns for her gun sniper hoping this would at last improve her zoid.

She paused at the intersection, examining the shops. At last her eyes fell upon 'The Parts shop'. She took a short glance at the street for cars, and proceed across the street, oblivious that a car is speeding towards her from the other direction. When she finally realizes a car is speeding towards her it is too late.  
The driver slammed on his breaks, but they didn't stop in time.   
Screeeeeeeeccccchhhh! CRASH!   
Everyone gathered around to see what the accident had been. Instead of lying on the road Leena had been hit with such speed she was launched backward crashing through a glass phone both, and pounding hard into a steel garage door.   
Leena was out before she could even scream in pain.   
*People surrounding had just enough time to see the reckless driver slam on his breaks, but to late to avoid the girl. The girl was now unconscious, and critically injured. A few from crowd in disbelief quickly dialed the police hoping it would be soon enough to save the girl. The driver surprised at this, took off ramming over a tree as he ran. 

Another car arrived seconds after, running up to the girl. The townspeople only watched as the small group picked the girl up, shattered glass dropping to the ground, and carrying her into the car.

The blue car that Leena was brought into sped off, disappearing into the distance. 

***

Leena, if you asked, couldn't tell you what happened. Although she _could_ tell you that it really really hurt. Some people when they wake up from a serious injury would quickly spit out that they couldn't feel their leg, or arm, or in Leena's case entire body. Still Leena couldn't say that. She could feel her body, and it hurt.

Realizing she'd just awoken from something that hurt to much to be a nightmare, faintly moved her arms and legs assuring herself she still had them. In the worst situation you may ever find yourself in, and no matter how doomed you may feel, you may just find that certain thing funny. Leena laughed to herself quietly. She was laughing at the irony. The irony that she went out for the best day of her life, but instead had the worst. 

"She's awake!" Muttered a voice, one that Leena didn't recognize.

Leena tried to snap her eyes open only to find she could only see out of one. It was as if she went blind in the other eye, which scared her.

But with the one eye she could see from, bright lights were shinning into her eye causing her to look away. A second later the light dimmed so she could make out the figure of two people. One must have been a girl at shape, the other one she couldn't tell.

"Can you remember your name?" The girl figure asked.

"Leena....Leena Toros" She said quietly.

"Toros, you've been in a coma for three years. Welcome back to the real world."

Leena nearly bolted out the place she was on, if she could have, but her entire body already ached in pain at the mere thought.

'Three years, three years of my life I'll never get back...I must be twenty now....what about the others." She struggled herself to do more, but just collapsed back as the figures walked away. 

For the next hour or so, she just couldn't get to sleep. In fact, she didn't want to go to sleep. Now fearing that the next time she'd go to sleep she wouldn't wake up until five years later. 

Like the nights you can't get any sleep, and just stare up at the selling thinking about random stuff going on in your life. Well this is what it was like for her. She knew now she wasn't on a bed like she had imagined or hoped, but a long cold metal board. 

It must have been hours later that the lights brighten again blinding her for a second until her eye adjusted to the light. Different sized figures now looked upon her.

"Who are you?" She asked something she had just been waiting to ask for a while now. 

There was no response.

"What happened to me?"

There was a moment of silence until a deep older male voice spoke up.

"You were critically injured. You wrist broken, arm, sprained ankle, your right eye is temporarily unusable. I could go on, but now I'll stop."

Leena waited for him to say something more, but there was just silence.

Finally the other figure peering down on her said. "She'll do, Leena Toros is now L020 T0SF, pin number 020." They said, wrote it down, then turned off the light, and walked away. 

"Who are these people...." A questioned she asked herself. L020 T0SF?

Poor Leena didn't just know how much trouble she was in. 


	2. Dream sequence.*** Leena joins the fray.

**__**

Nightmare

By: Random echo

A Zoids fan fiction

__

Authors note: Finally I actually got the first chapter out. Trust me, you may only see Leena in the story line for awhile, but everyone else will come back in. Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. Flamers, don't waste your time! For those of you who wanted Bit/Leena, I'll fit it in. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of zoids characters, or etc.

Chapter one: Dream sequence.*** Leena joins the fray.

Leena laid there completely helpless staring to the sky. A few seconds ago, the bigger figure left, and the girl, Caroline withdrew a needle.

Leena shut her eyes, why whatever was in it, was ejected.

She'd try her best to get up to stop this, but Caroline would cruelly say "Sit down, before you fall down."

Exactly as Caroline said, Leena's sight was fading into blue. She felt it hard to keep her eyes open, and found herself falling back to the board.

***Dream sequence.***

Leena stood alone in a empty light blue room that stretched off forever, nothingness except pure blue.

She stood in the center, her right eye was bandaged, as well as it went around her forehead just slightly. Her ankle, and arm was wrapped, but nothing serious. Her other arm in a cast, and had bandages all over her chest to the end of her stomach, and her left shoulder.

She had a yellow jacket, black outlines and black pants. (The bandages covered her breasts so nothing showed you sick minded people who might think like my brother!)

Leena shivered. "Its freezing." She moved her mouth to say, but no sound came out. Taking a few steps at a time, she went forward, then found herself running in a random direction. Out of no where a large particle beam cannon nearly missed her, but sent her staggering backward. Just a few feet away two zoids were in close range combat. Leena recognized one as the Liger zero. The other one was a giant black zoid. The pilot's sight scared her. It looked like her, but older. Longer hair, same outfit, but one covered with blood. The women was laughing madly, and looked almost insane. In just a few seconds the black zoid seemed to be preparing its ultimate weapon. Leena noticed this at once, and found herself running toward the Liger zero, as if she could help save Bit. Still it was not fast enough, both zoids exploded in a large ball of flame. The blue seemed to disappear to be replaced by rocky terrain. Despite the massive flames in front her of what once was the Liger zero and black zoid were. Jamie's flying zoid in the distance and a sand stormier plunged to the ground at sound breaking sped only to hit the ground with such force both zoids burst. 

Leena just stood there helplessly as all her friends, and alleys, or even enemy's met their doom.

Doom......doom.......doomed

*****

Leena jolted up, only to collapse back down from intense pain. There are times, when you may wake up from a shocking dream, really quickly, and nearly kill yourself, before you realized you snapped back into reality. Then think back to the dream that shocked you so, but were not able to remember what went on. She quickly thought back to the dream, or nightmare in this case, but couldn't find herself to remember it. It just seemed like a faint wind far off in the distance. There was now a normal light above her allowing her to see easily. She wasn't on that cold metal board any more, more like a stale bed, but a bed nonetheless. 

"Welcome back." Leena heard a soft kinder voice, so she turned to see the source. A young brunette girl, with shinny blue eyes smiled.

"I didn't think you'd wake up so soon. Not with those drugs they gave you."

"Who a-are you?" Leena found herself saying.

The girl seemed taken a back for just a second.

"Sorry, I should have introduced myself. I'm R017 I0SS. For short RI0SS. I mean no harm to you." 

Leena let out a sigh of relief. "Seems like your the only one around here that doesn't."

RI0SS leaned forward so no one else could here.

"Your really not suppose to call me this, but my real name is Rose Irons, I'm the pilot of a Sand Stormier. Caught in this twisted conspiracy I spent my life trying to escape."

Leena winced at those word then, and will for a long time. Her skin seemed to prickle, not because she was cold, but it just scared her to think. Those words seemed to be echoing in her mind.

There was a moment of silence before Rose leaned back again. She didn't seem to want to talk about that 'twisted conspiracy' much, and that made Leena sure, she didn't want to hear about it. 

"You see these numbers, and letters are our code names I guess. Example, R017 I0SS, the R sands for Rose, the number is your age, of course those aren't normally seen much over 30. You know to much they kill you. You may become a threat to them." Rose seemed to clench her fists at her side trembling.

You know how one can dislike someone so bad, they can say hate. Still are often told off because hate was such a hard word. Well in this case Rose hated this twisted conspiracy, this twisted conspiracy that would lead to her fate, and so many others, she didn't just hate it, she loafed it, hated it with passion. She despised the very mention of it. Something Leena would come to hate soon as well. Something they would break away from, but just to late.

Leena didn't want to press the subject, but Rose chose to continue herself. "There was a guy, named Lance Irons. He, like so many others hated this place. So one time, he decided to do some research. It would of saved us all, but when he took out his zoid, it just happened to explode. It was them planting it so he would die before he could do anything. Leena, I may not see you much but-" Rose was cut off as someone entered the room.

Rose quickly took off her yellow jacket. "Take this, your freeze to death otherwise. It doesn't really matter in the end thought but-" 

The brunette was roughly pushed backward, causing her to crash into a desk very hard. The man who pushed Rose, picked up Leena by the collar of her new jacket, threw her out of the bed, forcing her to stand. At first she winced at the pain on one of her ankles, and leaned over to support all her weight on her good leg. 

He seemed to examine her head to toe. "Weakling." He muttered just about, Leena would of objected to that normally, but next to her Rose was just standing up, with a rather large gash across her forehead. "Don't worry, I had that before, it just reopened." She muttered, so Leena turned back to face him. 

"Still she has the secret to pilot the SF." He said aloud. 

Something about those initials made her shiver, even more then she did when those words, 'twisted conspiracy I spent my life trying to escape.' echoed in her head, and crawled in her skin.

She shook it off, wondering if she should say anything, after what she heard, she wouldn't want to push their nerves to far. You can only piss someone off so much, that is with insuring your life. 

"LT0SF. I don't see what they do in you, but the staff must be right, they haven't made a mistake in picking pilots yet. I'm even doubting you can pilot the SF.......here's the deal, if you choose to accept. There's been a long war going on between us and the uh...others. You will help us fight, as we will train you."

Leena arched an eyebrow.

"Do I really have a choice?"

The man laughed. "Between that and death, no not really."

"So why did you take _me_."

There was a pause, that seemed to bring an upcoming wave of tension.

"The accident you were in everyone could easily assume your dead. After three years of you being gone, they pretty much know your dead, or think they do. So if you die on the battlefield or never get to see them again, its no big deal."

Leena's froze in place, like her spirit was falling, dropping, plummeting into an endless ditch.

"But we only need you for so long. Your only mission is to fight their newest zoid, and one of the strongest. The Nightmare. So, ready to join the fray?"

There was a moment of silence, Leena stood straight, her eyes lowered to the ground. Then taking a gulp, 

she said.

"A-alright. I'll join you......"

And with that, her life would never be the same again. 


	3. The Syphon Prototype

**__**

Nightmare

By: Random echo

A Zoids fan fiction

__

Authors note: It takes me awhile to get the chapters out, finals are coming up. Once schools out I'll be able to have time to finish. Its quite a long story line yet. Sorry for any grammar/ spelling mistakes. Flamers, don't waste your time! For those of you who wanted Bit/Leena, I'll fit it in. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of zoids characters, or etc.

Normally you can tell the future of the chapter just by reading the first sentence. Example, if you were to read lets say a happy book the first sentence would probably be something to the certain extend 'Once upon a time in a cheerful content village...'

Although in this chapter, not that many good things are in store yet for the teenager Leena Toros as she just joined the fray. So instead of a wonderfully happy book with a charming first sentence, the first sentence in this chapter would be more like 'Leena's head pounded, as she reloaded her zoids gun once more, and depressively shot at all the targets destroying them.' which should automatically tell you this chapter had not lead Leena into the best of moods. More like judging on the first sentence 'Leena's head pounded' making her not feel to great, and 'depressively shot all the targets' which here would mean sadly, and in a depressed manner shot all the targets which she didn't take great pride in. 

So anyway by this first sentence already you know the chapter isn't the greatest of all, it could get worse, or it could get better.

Leena's head pounded, as she reloaded her zoids gun once more, and depressively shot at all the targets destroying them. Her surroundings went black, and then the flickering dim lights overhead came on revealing her spot in the practice room. Leena shook her head basically trying to shake the feeling off. Caroline came over the microphone from her place in the viewing room up above her. "Right that's it for today."

Leena slid out a disk no more the size of a game boy game, slipped it in her pocket then exited the zoid named the 'Syphon'. Leena passed the tests with flying colors. Her targeting still needed some work although that's something she always needed help on. Overall Leena had to agree the Syphon was an amazing zoid. Recalling from the first time she got introduced to it.

'She trudged along behind 'the boss' as they proceeded into the hanger. 

Her eyes that once were lowered to the ground, as she pondered pessimistic things about her future, she staggered back when she saw the very edge of the zoid they called the SF. *From her point of view looking it down to up* Midnight black like a empty void, stood on two feet, but could easily use the other to when fleeing, here something the Syphon never did. It had a long tail with a hyper cannon beam on it, long enough to wrap around an enemy zoids neck, and flip it over. Next to the hyper cannon beam there was a long deadly blade. Although other then that it was stripped down. "What is this, it only has one gun!" 

"I'd beg your pardon to stop making false accusations about the Syphon prototype like that." A voice, Caroline to be precise came up behind her. The boss nodded , and continued where she left off. 

"The Syphon is far more powerful then anything you've ever came across."

"Then why'd you pick me!?!?!?"  
"Why not."'

Leena woke up from her little day dream, and headed down to the 'bunker'. The bunker is a bedroom where a few people stayed. Leena glanced around the room to make sure none of the others were there, and slide the disk into a player to read the data.

***Disk info...***

16 years ago from the day I secure this information, CORE forces attempted to make the best of zoids, one that excelled at close range combat and far. Had perfect offense and defense. Had 12 different modes that could transform into on the battle field. Plains to make the ultimate zoid. The original creator of the project Neoko Silverstone designed the prototype. Everyone was awaiting the arrival of this new zoid from Project Syphon. In mid ending of the project the Syphon prototype went berserk.............................searching......................CORE bases were destroyed, the Syphon prototype went on a rampage.......................six years later, six years of terror, tracking down the Syphon finally ended, as the 'new' CORE regained the zoid, and deactivated it. Despite Silverstone's protests they created new less powerful and controllable versions of the Syphon. Only one was a success. They called it the Nightmare. Originally for the end of a nightmare, or the beginning of one................searching..............five years later Silverstone had a plain not to waste the power of the Syphon. To defeat the nightmare. To regain her pride. Silverstone created a disk accessible to the thirteenth mode. The disk was called K.T.T.P Key to the prototype. With mode thirteen the Syphon wasn't just a prototype anymore............CORE's council thought that outrageous, the Syphon KTTP was to powerful...they called thirteenth mode Filter, to filter out all its flaws(I was trying to think of a name for a zoid other then what I used in my other ones, and my brother was playing Syphon Filter so I got this strange idea.).........Silverstone disappeared............The K.T.T.P. was missing.....Syphon was captured by enemy side....war between Nightmare and Syphon began..................................no more data available.....'

**********

Leena sat in shock, then heard a sharp noise coming down the hall, and quickly slipped the disk into her pocket.

The door flung open, and 'Sugar' walked in. 'Sugar' was a nickname for one of their best assassins, that stayed in the same bunker at Leena. Sugar had blue hair in this bow, and red eyes. No one really gets a good look at her. She was followed in by James another assassin holding an M-16. Leena glanced away, the last thing she wanted to do was make these people mad. 

Leena slowly went toward the exit only to be knocked down by Shadow, her brother was killed in battle, so she went for revenge or something. Her motto was 'Little sister don't miss when she aims a gun.'

Tumbling toward the door, she sped down the hall knocking into a few people on her way. Suddenly she hit a figure so large, it sent her tumbling onto the floor. "Ah Lt0Sf, glad I found you. Now be a great time to test your new skills." It was some man she hadn't ever seen before.

"Against who." Leena asked why standing up.

"The ZBC's giving us a little bit of trouble....." 


End file.
